


waiting to be buried (stop looking up for heaven)

by lostatsea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, based on bastille's song glory, but pretend jenna is tyler's age as well, i am jyler trash, it has a sad vibe but its happy its okay, it takes place in 2006, jyler, this is jyler fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea
Summary: Jenna visits Tyler in the middle of the night with a bike and a flashlight, and they stare at the sky together.





	

Tyler took the pen that he had stolen from a hotel once (back when his family went on planes and took vacations and saw the world and smiled) and held it up to his calendar. He drew in closer to the month's page, his eyes closely fixated on the paper. He scanned over the dates in his moonlit room until he reached the most recent. 

He held the pen to the November 24th 2006 and drew his infamous x, marking his completion of another day. He then let the pen fall lazily out of his grasp and trickle down to the carpet, succumbing to the downward pull of gravity. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in and took steps backward. The room spun around him, a mysterious haze cast upon his eyes, before he finally decided to sit down and gaze upon the ceiling. 

He didn’t mind his room; he just thought it looked a little eerie at three in the morning. Especially when staring at the fan and trying to count how many rotations it made. It wasn’t moving particularly fast, but he still managed to lose track of the blade he was focusing on. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before a stream of light was shining through his window, softly pressing it’s light on the opposite wall. Tyler jumped up and headed to see the outside, and he wasn’t surprised to see Jenna and her bicycle standing on the grass below. 

“It’s the middle of the night,” Tyler whispered, just loud enough for the sound to travel to her ears. “What are you doing here?” 

“Want to watch the sky?” Jenna replied, running a hand through her golden locks of hair that were gently swaying with the wind. “Don’t tell me that I biked over two miles for nothing.” 

“I’ll come down,” Tyler replied, a sigh dispersing into the air from his lips. He was careful not to make a sound while opening his door, and he trod lightly as he carried them down the stairs. 

The front door was notoriously squeaky, but Tyler managed to escape with barely a sound. 

Jenna smiled when she saw him, but Tyler knew the look in her eyes all too well. 

“Late night?” He asked, walking through the grass with his bare feet. He admired the way that the blades of grass, once boasting a vibrant green, were now dimming into a dull brown. There were patches of dry dirt as well, scattered across, creating a strange but common texture of the Earth.

She nodded, but Tyler didn’t look up to see. “You too?” 

He pursed his lips into a slight, sad smile, glancing up this time. “Of course.” 

Silence followed as the two headed to the curb, separating the harsh cement with fall’s fading grass. They both laid their heads just to the tip of that curb, allowing the rest of themselves to stay above the cushioned dirt. 

However, the roar of a nearby plane making its way across the darkness interrupted the delicate quiet that had settled between them. 

“I wish we were on that,” Tyler pointed upward, closing his eyes. “They’re probably headed to somewhere better than here. Anything is better than here.”

Jenna didn’t reply, but they both turned their heads up to watch the small, moving lights that stood out against the stars. The sky was troubled with a crisp black, but the color seemed to brighten into a grey slightly toward the horizon. 

“Heaven’s out there somewhere,” he continued, but he couldn’t tell if he was referring to the actual place or the concept of it. 

“Sometimes, that sounds empty to me,” Jenna responded gently, but Tyler turned to look at her with a face of confusion. 

“Is heaven perfection?” She sighed, shaking her head. “I feel like I’m just waiting and chasing something that’s unattainable. I want to fly away and start new; I want to never be sad and never cry. I’m not sure if that’s possible. I think it’s human to cry and it’s human to be not perfect.” She paused for a second. “I don’t think I’m explaining this right.” 

“No, I understand,” he responded quietly. 

“I think I’d rather let those planes leave me behind. I’m fine here. I’m okay here. I’m not going to lie and say that this is heaven because it’s not, but I can’t just sit here and wait to be buried, wait for death and for heaven. And those planes aren’t headed to heaven either.” 

Tyler nodded, curling up and resting his head against Jenna’s shoulder. He felt a hand reach for his, and that small gesture pulled him back into the moment. It pulled him out of the vision of himself flying in that plane, and it placed him in the dirt, here on Earth. 

“It’s a wild world,” he said, gently letting the words enter the atmosphere and fill the air.


End file.
